


My Best Friend's Grandpa

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Attraction, Burns, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Sex, Even more tension, F/M, Fingerfucking, Identity Issues, Making Love, More Tension, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Revelations, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tension, Vaginal Fingering, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: When Cassie's best friend Abby finds a letter to Steve Rogers aka Captain America from her recently deceased grandmother that was never sent, she's there for support. But she didn't expect to fall for the good Captain. And she definitely didn't expect for him to fall for her.





	1. Chapter 1

My best friend Abby had found the box of mementos while cleaning out her grandmother's storage unit after her death. Her grandmother had been in assisted living for nearly 20 years. After Abby's grandfather had passed away, her grandmother just couldn't handle their home by herself. Her parents were too busy to take care of her. And Abby was still in school. They'd placed Mabel in the facility, but Abby went every day. At the end, when the Alzheimer's was too far gone, her grandmother had begun to say things that made Abby question everything she'd ever known about her family. It wasn't until after her passing and Abby's discovery of the storage unit that she realized the truth of the matter.  
I looked up from my laptop as Abby dropped the metal box on the table. "What the fuck."  
"Dude. I can't even process what's going on in my own head right now. You have to look in that box." She shook her head and hugged herself.  
"Abs, sit." I closed my laptop and tried to get my best friend and roommate to sit. She'd been amped up since the weeks before her grandmother's death. Add in the emotional and psychological toll that the death of a loved one has on a person, and not just a loved one, one she was extremely close to.  
"Cass, just look in the box."  
I sighed and pulled the metal lock box in front of me. Abby chewed her bottom lip and hugged her chest. Her eyes flicked rapidly between my face and the box. "First, I'm gonna get us a drink."  
"Cass, I don't-"  
I held up my hand. "Yes, you do. You've been skittering around her like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs for months now." I reached across the table and squeezed her arm. "A single glass of wine will make no difference."  
"If it won't why even do it then?"  
I sighed. "Because I want a glass of wine with my best friend."  
Abby blinked and deflated. I hadn't meant to be so blunt but I wanted my friend back to as normal as she could be. This amped up, anxious person next to me was the furthest thing from Abby that I'd ever known. "Ok."  
I kept glancing at the box and Abby as I popped the cork of her favorite wine and poured a pair of glasses. I set one in front of her and sipped mine. Then I opened the box.  
"Whoa." Abby drained her glass. I pulled out dozens of black and white pictures of Mabel Carrithers in showgirl and dancer costumes, smiling and laughing and dancing. The majority of them she was posed with none other than Captain America, Steve Rogers.  
"Nana was a showgirl. Nice!" I grinned and looked at Abby. Her frown became a soft smile.  
"All her costumes are in the storage unit. She's even got some of the props from the old USO shows."  
I looked at every picture. They went from performance photographs to photographs taken back stage with other girls, laughing and getting ready. There were more photos with Steve. That's when I saw it. The spark of attraction. The pictures became Steve in his uniform and Mabel in a smart dress at a USO hall, Mabel drinking and the pair dancing.  
Then I reached the letters. They were so sweet but there was no love there. A pair of friends who cared for each other. Steve tried to convince Mabel to return to the show. Nearly a year's worth of letters. Then they stopped. And the news clippings began. Every daring do the Captain had ever performed that made the papers. Up to his last act that plunged him into the arctic.  
"Nana knew Captain America! Wow, Abby that's-that's huge! Why would she hide this?"  
"Keep going, Cass." I looked from the box to her. She was holding herself again and her eyes were glossy with tears.  
The letter at the bottom was addressed but not postmarked, to Captain Steve Rogers from Mabel Carrithers nee Sampson. She'd married Jacob Sampson, Abby's grandfather, by the time this letter was written.  
'Steve,  
I don't even know why I'm writing this letter. In my last letter, I told you Jacob and I were expecting. But that's a lie. Oh Steve, I wish I could have told you why I was leaving but I know you. You would have tried to make things right and that wouldn't have been fair to either of us or the baby.  
I left the show because I was pregnant. Pregnant with your child, Steve. I'm sorry I've kept this from you. I should have told you from the start. I hope you can forgive me...one day. She's beautiful, Steve. We named her Elizabeth Sarah...I wanted her to have a part of you. Jacob didn't question the name.  
I've enclosed a picture of her. You're welcome to visit any time. But Jacob can never know. He's a good man, Steve. Maybe not as good as you, but we can't all be perfect like Captain America. I wish things could have been different but they are what they are.  
Love Always,  
Mabel'  
My hands shook as I refolded the letter and put it back in the envelope. I knew my eyes were wide when I looked at Abby. "Dude."  
"I know."  
"Dude."  
"I know."  
"Dude! You're Captain America's granddaughter!"  
"I know!"  
I flopped back in the chair. "So what are you going to do?"  
She grabbed my glass of wine and drained it. "I don't know. I mean, do I tell my mom? I have to don't I? Do I tell him? I mean, Nana and papa are both gone." Her eyes shimmered with tears. "My whole life has been a lie."  
"No, no, baby, it hasn't. This is just a new piece." I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her from behind the chair.  
"Everything I am is a lie."  
"No, no, you're not." I kissed her hair. "You're still you. You're still Abigail Sarah Blaine, barrista extraordinaire."  
She laughed. "Extraordinaire huh?"  
"Well yea, no one makes my chai latte quite like you do." I kissed her cheek. "So what are you going to do?"  
She sniffed and sighed. "I have to tell him. If that goes well...then maybe I'll tell mom."  
"I'm there with you 100%, no matter what you decide."  
She turned in the chair and grabbed my hands. "Cass, you're my best friend. I need you with me. I can't do this without you."  
****  
And that's how I found myself sitting in a sterile waiting room at the Avengers compound, clutching my terrified best friend's hand as we waited for someone.  
"How much longer are they going to make us wait, Cass?"  
"Well, they'll have to authenticate your story. They'll have to get in touch with Capt. We could be here all day. They might even ask us to come back."  
"Oh god, this was a mistake."  
I could tell by her paleness and trembling that she was about to puke. I looked at the camera. "Hey, whoever's watching, she's about to puke. A little help here!" I managed to reach the bin time before she did.  
The doors slid open and I glared at the pair of guards stepping in. "Is she alright?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Of course she's not fucking alright. Can I talk to someone important please? I'm tired of sitting in this room and my friend is about to lose it."  
"Excuse me, fellas, I've got this."  
Abby didn't move. She was mortified and crying. "And who are you?"  
"My name is Natasha. What's yours? And hers?"  
"I'm Cassandra Sills. This is Abigail Blaine. We're here-"  
She held up her hand. "I know why you're here. And you were correct. We have to authenticate her story and contact Captain Rogers. He's here in the facility. I'm trying to figure out how to handle this."  
"He should hear it from her." She raised a sharp eyebrow. "Not you, not anyone else." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Have you any idea what she's been going through?"  
"And who are you to her?"  
"I'm her best friend and her roommate."  
Natasha nodded. "So what's the story?"  
I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her. "It's not my story to tell. It's hers. And she needs out of this room. And a bit of fucking compassion for fucks sake."  
I thought I saw Natasha's smirk twitch. "Come with me. Leave the trash can here."  
I helped Abby to her feet. "Where are we going?"  
"I don't know." I brushed her hair back from her face them pulled her hair into a ponytail. I grabbed a tissue from the box and handed it to her. She wiped her mouth then grabbed another and wiped her eyes.  
My eyes never stopped moving as we followed the rather intense redhead through the monochromatic sterile facility. Abby had a death grip on my arm. She was too terrified to look anywhere else but the back of Natasha's head.  
The sounds of hand to hand combat brought my attention around. I watched, enthralled as Captain America and the Falcon sparred in the cavernous training room.  
"Capt! You've got some visitors." The sparring stopped and he turned to look at us. My breath caught in my chest at just how perfect a specimen of man he was. His brow scrunched in confusion. He grabbed a towel and began to wipe away his sweat as he walked in our direction.  
I openly stared at him. The way his tee shirt and sweatpants clung to his rippling muscles. I'm pretty sure I moaned. I just hoped it was low enough no one heard. When his eyes found mine over the top of the towel, I knew he'd heard even no one else did. My tongue rolled over my lips then my teeth claimed my bottom lip.  
Abby elbowed me hard in the side. "Dude, that's my-"  
"Sorry!" I blushed hard, rubbing my side. I felt like a shit friend for unabashedly ogling my best friend's grandfather.  
Captain Rogers smiled. "Hello, ladies, how can I help you?"  
I looked to Natasha but she'd vanished. He smiled, waiting patiently. I nudged Abby. "Um, I'm Abigail Blaine."  
I smiled at Captain America. "I'm Cassandra Sills, Cass."  
"Alright, how can I help you?" I knew exactly how he could help me. I bit my bottom lip again, feeling a warmth flood through me. His gaze flicked back and forth between us.  
"Cass?"  
"Just give him the letter, Abs."  
She fished in her purse then handed him the letter. He took it carefully, looking between the both of us. I felt Abby begin to tremble again.  
"It's addressed to me." Recognition lit his features and he couldn't deny his happiness. "From Mabel?" He looked between the both of us. "It's open."  
"I did that. I'm sorry."  
"It's actually why we're here." Steve raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, why she's here. I'm here for support."  
We stood awkwardly in front of him while he read the letter that I'd read a week ago. He drew in a deep breath. "Is this true? Where is Mabel now?"  
"My nana passed away two weeks ago, Captain. I found that letter in a metal lock box full of pictures and letters and clippings. She never told any of us."  
Sadness flickered across his handsome features. "I'm guessing neither of you are Elizabeth. So you're my granddaughters then?"  
"Just me. Elizabeth is my mother."  
"Why isn't she here?"  
"I haven't told her yet. I wasn't even sure you'd believe me."  
He sighed. "I believe you, Abby." He tucked the letter away. "Now what do you want to do?"  
Abby looked to me. "I don't-I don't know."  
"How about dinner?" I looked between the two of them. "Nothing formal. Just...the two of you-" Abby gasped and shook her head. "Three of us?" She nodded. Captain Rogers smiled at me.  
"Sure. When?"  
I looked at Abby, desperately willing her to speak. This wasn't my show and I was feeling oddly uncomfortable with the way my best friend's grandpa made me feel. "Tonight?"  
He hissed. "I'm sorry. I can't tonight. How about tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow it is."  
"Tomorrow." Abby's nerves seemed to lessen with this next meeting arranged. She extended her hand. Captain Rogers took it gently. He seemed to struggle with the lines of appropriateness and his own comfort and gauging her comfort. I extended my hand. He squeezed it as well. My heart tripped as our eyes met. He smiled his charming smile. "It's been my great pleasure to meet the both of you. I look forward to tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Abby worried herself into a migraine. I finally convinced her to go lay down when she tripped over the rug and nearly took out one of the bookshelves. I gave her some Tylenol and ibuprofen with caffeine and made sure her room was dark and quiet.  
She hadn’t told me what time to expect Captain Rogers so I just kind of went with what she’d laid out to fix for dinner. The smell of cannabis and patchouli wafted in the open windows. I panicked and threw open the door, scurrying to our next door neighbors.  
“Sup, Cassie?”  
“Um, could you close your window for tonight? Abby’s grandpa is coming over for dinner. It’d be really nice if you actually didn’t smoke until he left. But I’m not gonna ask that. Could you just please just close your window?”  
“No can do, Cass. My mom doesn’t make a big deal if the smell doesn’t get too bad. We close the window, smell builds, my mom makes a big deal. No one is happy.”  
I sighed. “Yea ok, thanks anyway, Darren.” I trudged back to the apartment and shut our windows. It seemed ridiculous to turn the air on already when it was so nice, but I couldn’t have Steve showing up to our apartment smelling like pot. Especially when neither of us were smoking. I turned the air on the lowest setting and hated it.  
A knock on the door brought me up from lighting the millionth scented candle I could find to get rid of the smell. I just prayed it wouldn’t aggravate Abby’s migraine. I opened the door without looking, assuming it was Darren. “I see you’ve succumbed to my feminine wiles and will do my bidding.” My playful grin fell in utter embarrassment. It was not Darren.  
Steve pressed his lips together in an amused smile. “Who’s the lucky guy?”  
“Oh um.” I tucked my hair behind my ears. “No one.” The water on the stove began to boil over. “Shit. Fuck!” I left Steve at the door and darted for the kitchen. I thought I heard him chuckle before the door closed.  
I hissed, trying not to burn myself as I fought the pot holders onto the pan handles and drained the majority of the water off the pasta noodles.  
“Everything alright?”  
“Oh! Fine fine!” I lost the grip on the handle and splashed pasta and water everywhere. I’m not ashamed of the girly scream I let go as the pan clattered to the floor. I danced away from it to prevent getting scalded.  
Steve appeared in the doorway. “Doesn’t sound like fine. Are you ok?” He took in the mess quickly. I nodded, too embarrassed to trust my voice not to cry. “You got a towel? We’ll get this cleaned up.” He picked up one of the dish towels off the rack by the sink.  
“Oh no, no don’t do that.” I snatched the towel from him and clutched it to my chest. “Abby would be mortified. I’ve got it. Do you want a beer or something?”  
“Beer’s fine.” I carefully avoided the water and pasta as I got into the fridge and pulled out a bottled beer. I popped the top off on the edge of the counter. “That’s impressive.”  
I laughed. “Two older brothers.” Steve brought the beer to his perfect pink lips and I watched, mesmerized as he took a drink and swallowed. He licked his lips and smiled, very clearly amused by my reaction. “You know what?”  
“What’s that?”  
“You’re extremely unfair.”  
He laughed. “Why’s that?”  
I opened my mouth to tell him exactly why he was unfair then thought better of it. This was CAPTAIN AMERICA! AND! AND! MY BEST FRIEND’S GRANDPA! YOU DON’T TALK TO EITHER ONE OF THOSE THINGS THE WAY I HAD BEEN ABOUT TO. I clicked my mouth closed and shook my head. “No, not even going there. You’re just unfair. Go, go sit down in the living room while I clean this up.” I knelt down and set the pan upright and began throwing ruined pasta into it by the handfuls.  
“Here, let me help.” He crouched down next to me and started to help.  
“I’m sorry I ruined your dinner.”  
“There’s nothing to be sorry for.”  
“Abby’s the cook. She had this whole meal planned out. But she got herself so worked up, she threw herself into a migraine.”  
“Does she do that often?”  
I shifted. “I don’t feel comfortable talking about her with you.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push.”  
I popped up. “No, don’t do that. Please, Steve, Captain Rogers, America, whoever the fuck you are, could please just go sit down in the living room? You’ve completely fucked me up and I can’t think straight. And I just keep making an ass of myself and making this whole situation worse.”  
He smiled that soft, amused smile again and I had to look away in frustration. “You know, you’re pretty adorable when you’re flustered.” He lifted the pan of pasta and tumpted it into the trash, setting the pan in the sink. “Got a mop?”  
I pointed to the closet. I watched as he pushed up his sleeves and made quick work of mopping up the floor. “She has anxiety.”  
Steve nodded as if that explained everything. “Come here, let me take a look at your arm.” Now that he’d called attention to it, the burn on my arm flared with bright hot pain. His rough, weathered hand held mine gently under the cool running water. I bit my lip as he examined the angry red flesh and the pale white blisters. “I think I should take you to the emergency room.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“Cassandra, I insist.”  
“Captain Rogers, it’ll be fine.”  
He laid a finger on my lips. “It’s Steve and I know you’ll be fine. But I’d like you to get checked out.” My lips parted at the oddly erotic and familiar gesture. His gaze dropped from my eyes to my lips. He swallowed. His hand tilted to run his thumb along my bottom lip. It was my turn to swallow. I nodded, not confident in my voice.  
I scribbled a note and left it on the table for Abby then slipped on my flip flops and grabbed my purse. His fingers danced down my left arm then skimmed over my wrist and palm. We shared a smile as we stepped onto the elevator, our fingers locking together. We chatted as the elevator descended. When he motioned toward his motorcycle, I pressed my thighs together.  
I watched him climb on and hold it still for me. Slipping off the flip flops, I tucked them in the back of my shorts, bracing my bare feet on the foot pegs.  
“Hold on tight, doll.”  
I wrapped my arms around his torso, carefully minding my burn. He clenched his abdominal muscles underneath my hands. I smiled as I pressed my face into his shoulder, knowing he could feel it. I flattened my hands against his torso then pressed my front against his back and lined my thighs along his. “Is that tight enough?”  
He looked over his shoulder at me, giving me that amused smile. “Just right, doll.” He shifted forward and the bike roared forward. I gasped and squeezed him tighter. “Should I slow down?”  
I shook my head and pressed more of my body against him. “Faster, Capt!”  
“Whatever you say, doll.” He revved the engine and the front of the bike picked up off the pavement. By the time we rolled to a stop in the parking lot of the hospital, my thighs were jelly, my panties were soaked and my throat was hoarse from laughing. Not to mention my hair looked like something out of a bad 80's music video.  
I rummaged in my purse for a hair tie to tame the beast that had become of my hair. There was that amused smile again. “Sorry about your hair. I probably should have warned you.”  
I shrugged. “You can help me brush it when we get back to the apartment.” His eyebrows rose slightly. “What?”  
“Nothing.” He shook his head. “Let’s get you checked out.”

Later that evening…  
The TV flickered with movement but the sound was muted. Pizza boxes covered the coffee table. “Next time, wear your hair in a bun.” He tried not to rip my hair out as he dragged the brush through my ratted hair.  
“Next time?” I sat on the floor between his widespread knees, my knees drawn up to my chest.  
He rested his hands on my shoulders. “That is, if you’d like to go for a ride again.”  
“I’d like that.” He set to work on my hair again. And the only thing I could think about was turning around and crawling into his lap and kissing him like my life depended on it or opening his zipper and seeing if the serum made everything on him big. I bit my lip. “I’ll be right back.”  
I hurried into the kitchen for a glass of water and to shove my head in the freezer. “Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.” I didn’t hear him come into the kitchen. I screamed and smacked my head on the top of the freezer when he touched my shoulder. “God, I’m gonna put a bell on you.” I rubbed the top of my head as Steve tried not to laugh.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. I’m fine.”  
“You’re a horrible liar.” He brushed some untamed hair from my forehead. “If I’ve done something to upset you-“  
“Oh god no!”  
“Then would you please tell me what’s wrong?”  
“There’s nothing wrong, really Steve.” He gave me that amused smile. “What?” Then he shook his head.  
“If there’s nothing wrong, then why are you trembling?” He stepped into me. I stepped back and bumped into the counter. “Why is your heart rate racing?” He pushed that unruly hair back again. His fingertips skimmed down my cheek.  
I licked my lips. “I can’t tell you.”  
“Why not?” His lips hovered close to mine. I need only shift in the right direction and they’d be on mine.  
I swallowed, looking up at him, disbelieving in the moment. “Because it’s you, it’s about you… And this is important to Abby. I won’t let it be awkward.”  
Steve smiled. “Who says it would be awkward?”  
“Hey guys, I’m so sorry about dinner.”  
Steve was on the other side of the kitchen in a blink. “Don’t worry about it. How’s the head, kiddo?”  
Abby smiled. “Still kind of off. I think I’m gonna take some more medicine and go back to bed.” We said ‘ok’ in unison. Abby squinted her eyes. “What happened to your arm?”  
“I burnt it. I tried to cook.”  
“Oh lord, you’re ok though right?”  
“She’s fine. I took her to urgent care.”  
“You did?” Abby seemed impressed by his action. “Well, thank you. Cass is a bit of a nightmare in the kitchen.” I shrugged. She wasn’t wrong. “Let’s reschedule for another night.”  
“Of course.”  
“Do you have a cellphone? Oh shit, of course you don’t.”  
“I do actually.” He produced it. Abby rattled off her number. “And in case you can’t get ahold of me, Cass’s is-“ I blinked. My best friend just gave her grandpa my number. Like under normal circumstances this wouldn’t be weird. But all things considered, I felt slightly awkward. “Right, don’t stay up too late, Cass. You’ve got a meeting in the morning.”  
“Thanks for reminding me, babe.” I crossed the kitchen and gave her a hug, kissing her forehead. “Get some rest. I’ll clean up this mess.” Abby nodded and shuffled down the hall. I stepped into the living room and stopped. Steve had picked up the majority of the mess. “Steve, you don’t-“  
He laid a finger against my lips and I felt that erotic tingle spread through me. “You start in the kitchen.” I nodded. By the time I’d finished in the kitchen, Steve was leaned against the fridge watching me, a secret smile on his face. “Can I tell you something?”  
“Sure.” I rinsed the last pot and set it in the drainer.  
“I wasn’t sure what to think of Mabel’s letter. But she was a good friend of mine. Bad taste in men before Jacob. I told her I was going to show her how a lady like her should be treated. Neither of us meant for it to happen. And it was the only time. Just luck I guess. She left the show a month later. For Abigail’s safety, we need to run blood tests. Will she do it?”  
“If you ask her.” He leaned against the counter next to me and I bumped his shoulder. “She’s not really a basket case. She’s just struggling with her identity right now with this. And her anxiety makes it worse.”  
“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thrown for a loop by all this. Knowing I’ve got a daughter and granddaughter.” He rubbed the back of his neck then let out a deep breath.  
I moved to stand in front of him. “Is there someone you can talk to? Someone for support? What about the Falcon? Or that Natasha woman?”  
I squeaked in surprise when he pulled me against him. “What about you?”  
“Me? I don’t need support-I-oh.” Steve gave me his amused smile, something I was starting to like. “I uh, yea…yea, you can talk to…me. I mean, sure.”  
“I don’t want to put you in an awkward position.” I bit my bottom lip at the mental images that innocent statement conjured.  
“Steve, no, it’s fine.” I shrugged. “By being a confidant for you both, I guess I can better help you both come to terms with this new piece of your life.”  
“You’re really something, you know that?” There was that amused smile again. He let his arms drop for a moment and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed. “I should get going.” He sighed and pushed off the counter.  
“Ok.”  
“I’ll call tomorrow to set up another dinner with Abigail.” We paused at the door to the apartment.  
“I’ll let her know.”  
“Would it be alright if I called you too?” He took my chin. “For dinner…just the two of us.” His thumb glided along my jaw. “I’d really like to take you out, Cassandra.”  
“Yes.” I swallowed, mortified at how breathless my response was. He smiled that fucking smile AGAIN.  
“Good night, Cassandra.” His fingers left a trail along my skin as he pulled away. I ached for him to kiss me. To feel him against my skin. I’d like to hope he felt the same way.  
“Good night, Steve.” He pulled the door shut behind him and left me standing flustered and fucked up.


	3. Chapter 3

It would be two weeks before I saw Steve Rogers again. But every day of those two weeks, we texted back and forth when my schedule and his permitted. I woke up to a ‘Good morning, beautiful’ text that made my day. I wasn’t the only one he was texting though. He kept in contact with Abby over the two weeks.  
Steve’s laughter brought a smile to my face as I pushed open the door with my hip. Then he was there, opening the door the rest of the way for me.  
“I picked up sandwiches. I have so much work to do.”  
“That’s great! I didn’t want to cook anyway.” I set the cardboard box on the counter. I noticed Steve hovering close but didn’t say anything. Abby and I moved like a well-oiled machine around the small kitchen as we got the meal ready. I can’t cook but I’m an excellent help, even in heels. “How was work?”  
“Exhausting. Our project head broke his leg over the weekend.”  
“Oh no!” Abby didn’t contain her excitement. “Did they replace him with you?”  
“No.” I shook my head.  
“Why the fuck not, Cass?” She fisted her hands on her hips.  
“They decided we didn’t need a new project head and divided responsibilities between all of us. So! I have my share of the work plus these new duties.” I leaned against the counter, raising up on my toes and relieving some of the pressure on my heels. I caught Steve eyeing the heels and decided to leave them on a little longer. “What are you two up to?”  
“I was just showing Steve some old pictures.”  
“So you two are getting along?”  
Steve laughed. “You make it seem like we wouldn’t.”  
I shrugged. “Sorry, just making sure.” Abby had moved past her initial identity crisis and shock. She seemed to be accepting of him, but it was weird and uncomfortable for her to call him her grandpa. She was still trying to figure something safe and comfortable to call him. “Well, you two don’t have too much fun.” I picked up my plate and beer, slinging my valise over my shoulder once again.  
“You’re not joining us?” I smiled at the disappointment in Steve’s voice.  
“Working dinner tonight, I’m afraid.” I headed to my room. I felt Steve’s eyes on me like an itch between my shoulders. I kicked off my shoes and set my dinner on my desk. I had unzipped my skirt when there was a knock at my door. I held the skirt bunched at my hip. Steve leaned against the door jamb. I’d forgotten to close my door.  
“Have you given any thought to our dinner?”  
“What’s there to think about?”  
“Well when would you like to go?”  
I smiled. “I’m not the superhero. You pick an evening and I’ll make sure I’m free.”  
“How about tomorrow?”  
I ran through a mental checklist. “I think I’m free. I’m pretty sure I am.”  
“Excellent. I’ll pick you up say 5ish?”  
“Great.” He beamed his Captain America smile and I melted into my stockings. He crossed the room to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. “I’ve been dying to see you, doll.” His lips ghosted over mine. “Imagine my surprise when you walked in looking so gorgeous.” I swallowed and his lips moved a fraction of an inch closer. “Are you wearing stockings right now?”  
“Yes.”  
Steve licked his lips. His tongue brushed mine that is how close he was. His pupils dilated as he stepped into me. His fingertips danced down my arm to the hand that held my skirt. “Wear stockings tomorrow.” I licked my lips and nodded. I thought I heard him whimper. “You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now.” He slipped away from me and out the door. No way could I concentrate now!

Abby sat on the back of the couch, swinging her legs. Her grin was a mile wide.  
“You’re sure you’re ok with this?”  
“Are you kidding? My best friend dating Captain America? How would I not be ok with that?”  
“Because he’s your grandpa?” My heels clicked over the tile as I paced back and forth in our kitchen.  
“Look, whatever he is to me biologically, he’s more like a step brother or cousin. I had a grandpa and he’s gone. And I’m really uncomfortable saying this, but he’s super fucking hot and you deserve a guy like him. He is like THE PERFECT MAN for you.”  
“Shut up.” I couldn’t help the blush. I hoped I wasn’t over dressed, but I wanted to wow him. The doorbell rang and my heart went into my throat. Why the hell was I so nervous? I hadn’t been this nervous when we were feeling each other out.  
“I got it.”  
“Ok, I’m just gonna stand here and try not to throw up.” I leaned over and rested my head on my forearms on the counter as Abby darted for the door.  
“Hey, Steve.” I stood up straight, nervously brushing a curl out of my eyes. The hug that they shared squeezed my chest. I had been worried for nothing. Steve kissed her cheek.  
“How you doing, Abby?”  
“Good, but I know you’re not here to see me.” I wished I’d had a glass of wine or a beer or maybe a shot of whiskey. I couldn’t do this. What the hell was I doing? It’s Steve Rogers, Captain America. What the hell was I thinking? I wasn’t good enough for him. No way was this going to work. He’d see what a mess I was and bounce. And then things would get awkward for a while.  
“Cassandra?”  
“Hi.” We smiled at each other then I moved around the counter. He sucked in a breath. “Something wrong?”  
“Nothing, not a thing, doll. You look amazing.” He crossed the short distance and slipped his arm around me and pulled my body close to his. “Is it alright if I kiss you?”  
“If you want to.”  
“Oh I definitely want to.” His lips brushed mine. My eyes slipped closed as our lips pressed against one another. I took the chance and parted my lips. He smiled but pulled back. “Plenty of time for that later.” He licked his lips. “Are you ready?”  
“You betcha.” I looked over at Abby who was bouncing on her toes. She had both hands drawn up to her face and was clenching her fist excitedly. I mouthed ‘Oh my god’.  
“Have fun you two!”  
Steve slipped his arm around my waist and escorted me out the door. I glanced over my shoulder as Abby closed the door behind us. For better or worse, the date was on. “This is alright?” He squeezed me with his arm.  
“Yes, definitely.” I leaned into him. My heels sounded loud in the empty hallway then silence descended as we waited for the elevator. We turned to face each other in the same moment and opened our mouths to speak.  
“Go ahead, doll.”  
I drew in a deep breath. “If you don’t want to go through with this, I’ll understand. I’m pretty much a fucking train wreck half the time and I don’t really know if I’m good enough for you.”  
“For me?”  
“Yea? Steve Rogers, Captain America, my best friend’s grandfather.”  
“Doll, I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.” He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his body. “And you are the nicest thing I’ve seen in a long time.” His lips were soft when they met mine. His tongue didn’t wait for an invitation, slipping between my lips to taste me. I twined my tongue with his, my hands going straight for his fluffy blonde hair. He tasted like black coffee and salt. I moaned into his mouth, tugging on his hair with both hands. He pulled back, licking his lips. “Now, Cassie, if you’re gonna carry on like that, we might not make it to dinner.”  
I blushed and bit my lip, looking away and dropping my hands from his hair. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” He gently took my arm and placed my hand against the front of his slacks. “I’m just having a hard time controlling myself tonight.” I licked my lips then leaned up and took his bottom lip between my teeth, sinking them into the plump flesh just so as I curled my hand around his cock and balls. He closed his eyes, his mouth falling open. “You’re a mean woman, Cassandra.”  
I giggled, feeling dizzy and euphoric. He grinned and grabbed the back of my neck, crashing my mouth to his. His tongue was demanding and quick. When the doors opened, he spun me into the elevator, putting his back against the wall and holding me up against his body. Thankfully, there was no one else in the car with us. The doors slid closed and a switch flipped in Steve. His hands roamed the hourglass curve of my body, pulling me against him. Both hands grabbed my breasts and squeezed firmly then wound around my back to grab the swell of my ass. I strained to stay on the toes of my heels, bracing my hands on his shoulders.  
I could feel his cock wedged against my belly. I pressed my thighs together for some type of friction against my clit. My head felt light so I broke for air. “I want to taste you.”  
Steve groaned, his fingers clenching in my hair. “As much as I want that, and believe me, I’ve thought about your pretty mouth wrapped around my dick a lot, I told you I’d take you out for dinner and dancing and that’s what we’re gonna do.”  
“Ok, Steve.” I bit my lip, blushing fiercely. I tried to reconcile the fact that this man was almost 100 years old even though he didn’t look like it, his fantasizing about me blowing him, and the second rejection of the evening. I couldn’t tell if I was being too forward or just bad timing.  
His lips brushed back and forth across mine. “And then I’m gonna take you back to my place, if that’s alright.” I didn’t trust my voice not to tremble in anticipation so I simply nodded. “Good.” He set me on the feet in time for the elevator doors to open. His arm circled my waist, bringing my body closer into his side. He pushed the door of the building open for me to step through first then his arm was back around me. “I hope you can ride in that skirt.” He nodded to his motorcycle.  
I bit my lip. “I’m more worried about my hair.” He smiled and reached into his leather jacket. I followed the motion. I had such a tactile urge to get my hands all over that butter soft brown leather and the man in it that my hands practically tingled. He pulled out an honest to God handkerchief.  
“Will this do?”  
I graciously took it from him and flicked it out then folded it diagonally. It was a little short. “Not quite.”  
“Here.” He stepped up behind me. “May I?”  
“Sure.” His fingers worked in my hair, adjusting bobby pins and tugging very slightly. I bit my lip again, closing my eyes. The little tugs sent out tendrils of sensation until I shivered.  
“There ya go, doll.” I reached up tentatively and felt my hair. He’d kept my style intact but secured the handkerchief into the do. His lips pressed to my neck, making me shiver again. I felt him smile against my flesh. “You’re so fucking responsive. It’s really hard to be a gentleman.”  
I unabashedly watched his ass as he swung his leg over the bike then held the blacked-out Harley-Davidson upright for me. He watched me out of the corner of his eye at first then turned to get the full view as I wriggled the skirt up to just under my ass, exposing the hem of my stockings. When he met my eyes, his were blow wide with lust, his jaw set.  
I braced my heel on the foot peg then my hand on his shoulder. “I feel I should apologize.”  
“Why’s that, doll?”  
I settled onto the seat, my thighs lining his like they had the night he’d taken me to the emergency room. I slipped my arms around his torso. My lips barely brushed his earlobe. “Because I’m leaving a slick spot on your seat.”  
He turned his head just slightly to look back at me, licking his lips. “You’re killing me, doll.” He kissed me quickly, open-mouthed but no tongue. Then he faced front and started the engine. I practically purred in his ear as the vibrations of the bike rolled through me. If I was wet before, now I was drenched.  
I thought I saw Steve smirking his damnable little half-smile that I fucking loved. A little taste of my own medicine? I did hear him chuckle as he opened the engine up and we took off…that is before I started laughing in hysterical glee. I squeezed him tighter and placed a kiss behind his ear. He took one hand off the handlebars to rest on my forearm then put it back.  
I didn’t stop grinning even when we pulled up to the curb to in front of the restaurant. “I hope you like steak.” Steve held the bike while the valet helped me off the bike. I was very careful not to flash anyone my pussy since my skirt was pulled up so high. I tugged the skirt back down as he stepped off the bike and the valet climbed on. Steve slipped his hand into mine and led me into the restaurant, nodding at the doorman.  
“Captain Rogers, it’s a pleasure.”  
“Thank you.”  
“If you and the lady will follow me.” The manager took the menus from the hostess and led us to a quiet table in the back corner of the restaurant, away from prying eyes. “Is this to your liking?”  
“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Steve held out my chair, waited for me to sit then pushed it in. I expected him to sit across from me but he sat in the chair next to me, moving closer to me in fact. “What do you think?”  
“I think this is amazing. How did you get a reservation?”  
“Well, Tony actually made the reservation. And he happened to name drop.”  
I nodded. “Smart man.” Steve burst out laughing. I picked up the menu. “I hope you don’t think I’m one of those women who eat like a bird on their dates.” He smiled as he opened his menu. “Because I’m starving and I plan to order a big steak and make you slightly uncomfortable as I eat it.”  
He burst out laughing again. “Slightly uncomfortable eh?” I grinned broadly showing entirely too much teeth but I was still flying from our motorcycle ride. “You eat whatever you want, doll. You’re gonna need your energy for later.” The look in his eyes went from school boy to headmaster in a blink. I shifted in my seat.  
Candles flickered on the table. We ordered a white wine and toasted, even though I would be the only one affected by it. When we weren’t eating, we talked and Steve’s hand rested on my thigh. Our plates were taken away.  
“Room for dessert?”  
“Yes, we’ll have the chocolate strawberry mousse.” I blinked. I wasn’t uncomfortable or offended that he’d ordered for me. I wasn’t even sure that I was going to eat it. Steve leaned in to me, his nose brushing against the shell of my ear. “I want you to do something for me.”  
I turned my head slightly toward him. “What’s that?”  
“I want you to pull your skirt back up.”  
“There are people-“  
“If you do it very carefully, they won’t know.” His lips pressed against my ear and made me shiver. “Will you do that for me?” I didn’t answer. Instead, I reached under the table and took the hem of my skirt in both hands and worked it up. I was thankful that this place believed in white tablecloths that went to the floor. I stopped mid-thigh.  
“Is that good?”  
He leaned further and pressed his lips to the column of my neck. His hand squeezed my thigh. “No, baby doll, higher.” I shifted a little bit as I worked the skirt up to where it had been on our ride here. His hand slid up my thigh. He twisted his wrist to tease his fingertips along the seam of my pussy lips. He drew in a deep breath, tickling my skin. I bit my lip. “That’s perfect.” He trailed feather light kisses up my neck and ear, his hot breath tickling me. I bit my lip in eager anticipation. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”  
“No, Captain…just nervous we’ll be caught.”  
“Is that why your pulse is rabbiting all over the place?” He leaned back to look at my face. I turned a bit more.  
“That and this incredibly sexy man is petting my pussy.”  
“’Incredibly sexy’?”  
I glided my tongue over my swollen bottom lip. “Yes, Captain.”  
He smirked that damnable fucking smirk and I shifted. “I like that.”  
“Like what?” His fingers pushed deeper and I swear he growled. I whimpered while his teased those rough tips through my slick lips, skimming my entrance and up to my clit. My hips jerked in response.  
He hummed in delight. “I like that you’re so responsive you can’t hide it. And you should know you can’t hide anything from me. Super senses.” He lips found my throat again, murmuring his words against my skin. “When your heart rate changes, when your breathing changes, when you’re so fucking wet.” I bit my lip and shivered. I felt him grin. “And I really like it when you use my rank.” His teeth scraped the bend of my shoulder and neck.  
“The waiter is coming, Steve.”  
“Don’t worry. He can’t see anything. Watch. He’ll set the dessert down and take a step back because we’re skirting the line of public display.”  
Sure enough, the waiter set down the mousse in front of me and took a step back. “Anything else I can get you two?”  
“No, we’re good.” My voice sounded obscene to my own ears. The waiter smirked and nodded then left us. Steve’s nose brushed along my neck.  
“You have such a lovely neck. Your skin is so soft and it smells and tastes so sweet.”  
“Thank you.”  
He smiled against me again. I felt more than saw him lean back. His arm slipped around my back along the top of the chair. “Since my right hand is busy and it would be awkward to eat with my left, would you feed me, Cassie?”  
“S-sure.” I knew I’d be leaving a mess on the chair. I took the spoon carefully and adjusted on his hand as he moved it deeper. I was practically sitting on it. His thumb pressed to my clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through me. I gasped and fumbled the spoon loudly against the plate. I shot his beautiful, smirking face a glare. “Not. Funny.” I stabbed the mousse with the spoon and offered it to him. “Open.”  
“You first, doll.”  
“No, you.”  
“I insist. It would be rude of me.” I sighed, defeated and took the first bite. It was delicious. A perfect balance of chocolate and strawberry, neither flavor over powered the other. The second bite, I didn’t even bother to offer him. I took it myself. “Oh so that’s how it is.”  
“No, no, you refused your first bite. I simply took my first bite.” I spooned up a sinful mouthful and offered it to him. “Open, Captain.” He smirked then opened his mouth. He pressed my clit as I reached him, making me smear it across his face. “Now, look what you made me do.” I shoved the spoon between his lips then pulled it out clean.  
“Can you hand me the nap-“ I leaned to the side that had chocolate smeared across his cheek and drew my tongue along the line, cleaning up the confection. He did growl that time. “I hope you can keep a straight face, doll.”  
The spoon clattered against the bowl as he shoved his fingers as deep as they’d go into my cunt. I grunted in surprise and grabbed the tablecloth in my fist. His fingers pressed against my sweet spot and his thumb flicked my clit back and forth. I dug my toes into the polished wooden floor. My face scrunched up as I tried to stifle my moans to Steve’s relentless fingers.  
His teeth pressed to the spot behind mine ear. “Cum for me, sweetheart.”  
I swallowed, my fist pulling on the tablecloth. “I’m so close. Please don’t stop.” My shoulders trembled at the effort to stay still. We received a few curious glances, but they quickly looked away. I turned toward Steve. “We’re drawing attention.”  
“Then you better hurry up.” My hand left the dessert to hold his wrist, feeling the motion of his in and out. “God, you’re so beautiful. I want to throw you over this table and fuck you right here.”  
“Yes, Captain.” I was so close to cumming he could have told me he wanted me to kill the president and I would have agreed.  
“I’m going to ruin you.”  
“Oh fuck, Steve.” His left hand grabbed the back of my neck and crushed our mouths together, muffling my keen as I finally came, wetting the seat. My fist pulled the tablecloth, knocking over water and wine glasses. When we broke, Steve withdrew his fingers from me and brought them to his lips. I watched, mesmerized as he sucked them clean. “You’re un-fucking-believable.”  
“I could say the same thing about you.”  
The waiter hurried up, blushing. I knew he’d figured out what we were doing and I couldn’t look him in the face. So I hide it in Steve’s shoulder. “Everything alright?”  
“Yes, forgive us. My date is just a little clumsy. She’s made a mess.”  
“I’ll send someone to clean it up.”  
“Thank you. And the check please?”  
“Oh, Mr. Stark said to put it on his account.”  
“Right.” The waiter hurried away.  
“Steve?”  
“Yes, Cassie?”  
“I’m gonna need you to stand in front of me while I pull my skirt down.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because the chair is a wet mess and I’m not going to sit in it.” He chuckled. “Give me your napkin.” He handed it to me. I stood up and put the chair between myself and the table. He didn’t move to get up. I sighed and tugged my skirt down over my damp thighs then dropped the napkin on the seat. I dropped mine onto the puddle on the floor.  
Steve stood up and offered me his arm, which I took. “Did you enjoy dessert?”  
“Yes, yes I did.”  
“Good, how about a night cap?” I glanced back to the table. Again, we received a couple curious glances and a few knowing looks.  
I laughed softly at the pun. “I like the sound of that.” He pushed the door open for me. As soon as we were outside, I turned to him. “We’re never coming back here.” His laughter was incorrigible.


	4. Chapter 4

Why am I sitting at the Avengers compound in a fluffy navy robe with a cup of hot coco and not languishing in Steve Roger’s bed after he’s ravaged me like he promised? Well…

Steve and I left the restaurant, barely able to keep our hands and mouths off each other. He parked the bike in his ‘spot’ and threw me over his shoulder. I giggled the whole way up the flights of stairs as I watched the best ass in America flex with each bound. His lips kept brushing the outside of my left thigh and his fingers wrapped around my right thigh were so close to my pussy that I know he could feel the heat from me. I’m just thankful we didn’t meet anyone on the way up to his apartment.  
He set me on my feet outside his apartment and cradled my face. “If you want to stop at any time, just say the word and I’ll take you home.”  
“Not on your life, Captain.” I grabbed a fistful of the collar of his shirt and crashed our mouths together. His tongue plunged into my mouth, swirling with mine. For a man almost a hundred years old, he could fucking kiss. My back hit his door. When his leg came up between mine, I unabashedly pressed against it, knowing I was leaving a wet spot on his slacks.  
He fished blindly in his pocket for his keys. “Fuck.” He broke the kiss and put his attention on his search. I reached into his jacket pocket and pulled them out, dangling them in front of his face. He grinned sheepishly. “I’m distracted. Sue me.” Then the door was open and his mouth and hands were on me again and he was walking me backwards.  
The backs of my knees hit the arm of his couch and we were falling backwards. His weight pressed me into the cushions deliciously. I hooked my legs around his narrow waist and dug my heels into the meat of his ass. He groaned and ground his pelvis into mine, letting me feel how big and hard he was. “You keep doing that and we’re not making it to the bedroom.”  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”  
He laughed and kissed me. “You’re something else, doll.” He trailed biting kisses down my jaw to the bend of my neck as his fingers danced up my bare hip. I carded my fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends. He moaned and it shot straight through me. My hands left his hair to reach between us for his belt and slacks as he began to unbutton my blouse with slow, deliberate movements.  
I squeaked at the thunderous knocking at the door. “Capt!” Steve sighed and dropped his chin to his chest. “Steve, open the door!”  
“Wait right here, doll.” He bent and kissed my sternum between my breasts then climbed off me and the couch. I sat up, tugging my skirt down and buttoning my shirt. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that our sexy times were over. Steve had to go to work. And we’d be postponing the hot and heavy for another day. He must have closed up his slacks on his way to the door. “What’s up, Sam?”  
“We’ve been trying to reach you for over an hour, Capt.”  
“I turned off my cell and comm. I’m on a date.”  
Sam looked over Steve’s shoulder. “Oh shit, sorry, Steve.” He tossed me a wave. “We’ve found another Hydra sleeper cell. We’re gonna hit ‘em tonight. The element of surprise.”  
Steve sighed. “Alright, just…give me a minute, will ya? And have Tony send a car to pick Cassie up and take her home.” I stood up from the couch but didn’t move from there. Steve had a great view of the city.  
They both looked up to two pairs of boot falls coming up the hall. “No can do, Capt. They’re here.”  
“Who’s here?” Four pairs of eyes fell on me then Steve and Bucky were shouting. The window I’d just been looking out shattered inward under the force of a pair of booted feet. I screamed and ducked, covering my head, just before Steve tackled me to the carpet. I uncovered my head a bit.  
“Are you ok?”  
“I think so.”  
“Good.” I didn’t have time to enjoy the close proximity of his body and mine. He pulled me up as he stood. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we were running. Well, he was running. I was hanging onto his neck for dear life. I saw Bucky ahead of us. He stopped at the stairwell and ripped the door off its hinges, flinging it to the side like a piece of paper. Steve ran right at the railing. I pressed my face into his shoulder. I felt the jolt of his foot on the metal bar then we were falling. I didn’t have time to scream.  
The door to the outside banged open. Steve set me down roughly on the seat of his bike. “Steve- Steve, look out!” I had been going to ask what was going on, but a man lunged out of the shadows with a dagger. I watched him dodge and block strikes before he was able to knock the man out with a few punches. The door banged open again and Natasha and the man he’d called Sam, which I could only assume was Sam Wilson, the Falcon, shot out.  
“We gotta go! Draw them away from civilians!”  
Steve was on the bike. The engine roared to life and I grabbed on. “Hang on tight, baby. And don’t let go.” He gunned the engine. I felt the front end come off the ground. When it landed, we gained speed until we were going faster than we’d gone on his bike before. I squeezed him tighter, trying to calm the shaking that took hold of me.  
“Capt! You got incoming!” Sam was loud enough on the comm that I heard him over the engine and the air rushing by us. Steve twisted to get his arm around me just before I was blinded by an explosion at the front of the bike. We were thrown clear and into the tall grass at the edge of the road. Steve tried to protect me with his body as we hit and rolled.  
He rolled us onto my back. His face pinched in pain as he propped himself over me. “Cassie, are you hurt?”  
“No, I’m fine.” I heard the tremor in my voice. We both heard the brakes squeal as a vehicle stopped on the road. He hushed me before I could squeak out his name and laid his body on mine, shielding me in case they were Hydra.  
“Steve!”  
“Capt!”  
“Stevie!”  
He pushed himself up. “We’re over here!” He stood then helped me up. His hands began to roam my body in a very antiseptic manner, checking for injuries. “Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“Yea.” I nodded, catching my breath. “Thanks to you.” I leaned up the short distance on my toes and kissed him. He slipped his arms around me and returned the kiss. When it broke, he stared into my eyes for a moment before his thumb brushed my cheekbone. “Let’s get you somewhere safe.” He grabbed my hand and led me through the soft ground to the road.  
Sam held the back passenger door open for us to climb in. “You guys ok?” We nodded. “So much for hitting the Hydra sleeper cell.”  
Bucky turned around from the front seat. “Sorry to ruin your date.” He flashed a charming grin then extended his hand. “I’m Bucky Barnes.”  
“She knows who you are, idiot.”  
I giggled as the brunette reached over the back of the seat and smacked the blonde in the side of the head. “I was being polite and introducing myself to your girl, punk.”  
“I’m Sam, by the way.”  
“Cassie, Cassandra.”  
Steve pulled my body against her side. “You’re shaking, doll. You sure ok?”  
I took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m fine, Stevie. Just shook.” I drew my legs up on the bench seat and curled into him, resting my head on his chest. “Is Abby safe? Is she ok?”  
Natasha came over the comm. “Your granddaughter’s fine, Steve. No movement there. She was pissed that I interrupted her bath.” I sighed in relief and melted against him. My shaking intensified.  
Steve began to rub my arms about the time my teeth started to chatter. “I think you’re going into shock.” I nodded. “We’ll be at the compound soon.” He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and held me close and tight the rest of the ride.  
When we arrived at the Avengers compound, I was whisked away by what I can only describe was well-meaning toadies. Steve managed a quick kiss before he and the others headed off down a hall and I was herded, for lack of a better word, to the Avengers private quarters and put into Steve’s room.  
I looked around the room before looking down at myself. “Fuck.” The outfit was ruined. Mud and grass stains and soot all over my blouse and skirt. My heel was broken and there was a chunk of it scraped off. I stripped off and left the destroyed clothing in a pile by the door. At least my bra and panties survived. I stripped them off carefully and laid them on the bed.  
The shower ran impossibly hot with excellent pressure. It was like a dream shower and I spent quite a bit of time under the spray. I towel dried my hair and left it down, fingercombing it as best I could. I found Steve’s bathrobe hanging behind the bathroom door and slipped it on.  
“Captain Rogers would like to know if you need anything, miss?”  
I screamed, tapering off as I realized it the facility’s AI and not a ghost or someone hiding in the room. I was thankful I was alone. “A cup of hot tea or coco would be nice. And a change of clothes?”  
“I’ll see to it, miss.”  
“Call me Cassie, please.”  
“If you insist, Cassie.”  
“What do I call you?”  
“My name is Friday.”  
“Hello, Friday, can you tell me where Captain Rogers is?”  
“He’s still in the briefing room with Ms. Romanov, Mr. Barnes and Mr. Wilson.”  
“Will he be returning any time soon?”  
“Not by the looks of it.”  
I sighed. “Thank you, Friday.” Fifteen minutes, a junior agent arrived at Steve’s bedroom door with a cup of hot coco and a change of clothes. I tossed them onto the bed with my underwear then dropped into Steve’s armchair. When I’d finished my hot coco, I asked Friday if Steve looked like he’d be returning and her answer was the same.  
I glanced at the clock. The time shocked me. How had it gotten to be almost 3 a.m.? Well, I was sleeping in Steve’s bed, one of them anyway. But alone. And horny. And still recovering from shock. I tossed his robe onto the foot of the bed and crawled in under the covers.

The sound of the shower pulled me from the deep sleep I’d fallen into. I opened my eyes long enough to see a slice of light from the bathroom before I fell back to sleep. I vaguely remember Steve crawling into bed with me. I felt him stiffen slightly and heard him suck in a breath, then his body was flush up against mine, his arm around my middle and his face tucked into my hair.  
The next time I woke up was when Steve’s alarm went off. He moved to slide out of the bed, trying not to wake me. Instead, I sucked in a breath and rolled over, snuggling into his chest.  
Steve moaned and dropped his forehead to mine. “Now that’s just mean.”  
“Don’t go. What’s missing one morning run?” I hooked my leg around his thigh and cuddled closer. He sighed.  
“You know I can get out of this.”  
I drew in a deep sleepy breath and snuggled more into his bare chest, wrapping my arm around his side under his arm. “I know. But do you want to?”  
He chuckled. “No, not really.”  
I tipped my head back to look at him. Our eyes met. “Then stay.”  
Steve’s thumb caressed my cheek. “Alright, but you know we can’t do anything.”  
“We can’t?”  
Steve shook his head. “Tony has eyes everywhere on the compound and these walls are paper thin.”  
I pouted, which made him laugh. His thumb glided over my lip. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, doll.” He kissed me deeply, slipping his arm back around my middle. His palm pressed flat against the small of my back. I don’t think we could get any closer. He tucked my head under his chin and soon we fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

With our project leader being out, I barely had time to see Abby or Steve over the next couple months. Early mornings and late nights at the office had me ragged. By the time we completed it, I was exhausted.  
I opened the door to Steve’s soft baritone and Abby’s quiet sobs. I dropped everything in my arms and rushed to the couch, leaving the apartment door wide open. Neither one said anything as I wrapped my arms around Abby. She turned her body into me and shook with the weight of her tears.  
I hushed her and smoothed her hair. I raised an eyebrow at Steve over her head. His captivating blue eyes were sad and helpless.  
“Now that you’re here, I’ll go.” Steve stood but I grabbed his wrist.  
“Wait. This is the first time I’ve seen you in weeks.” I sighed. “Please stay.”  
“Only if Abby says it’s alright.”  
She groaned against my chest then pulled back, wiping her nose and eyes. “Aw, Steve, don’t do that.”  
I looked between my best friend and I guess you could call him my boyfriend. “Something happened. What’s going on?”  
Abby started to cry again so I looked up at Steve. He looked at Abby with watery eyes. I thought I saw his bottom lip tremble. He drew a deep breath, scrunching his face up as he composed himself. “I’m not Abby’s grandfather.”  
“Oh baby.” I didn’t know who to comfort first. I could tell Steve was hurting but I was closer to Abby. I pulled her against my chest and let her cry. Her mental and emotional struggle when she had thought Steve was her grandpa had fucked her up for months. I wanted to reach for Steve, to hold his hand so he knew I was there for him too. “Is this a definite? Absolutely no chance?”  
Steve shook his head. “DNA came back and it’s impossible for me to be Abby’s grandfather.” He swallowed. I could tell he wanted to talk, needed to talk. I rubbed my hands up and down her back, but my eyes never left Steve’s.  
“I need a drink.” Abby sat up and away from me abruptly. “I need-I need to get out of here.” She popped up and darted for the door. Steve blocked her path.  
“Abigail, wait. I don’t think you should go anywhere in your condition.”  
“I don’t think that’s your place, Steve.”  
He sighed. They both looked at me when I stood at Steve’s side, effectively blocking the door. “It might not be his place. But it is mine. And I think you need to calm down some before you leave. You’re barefoot and you don’t have your purse. Please, just take a minute before you leave.”  
“I should go.” Steve turned to me.  
I swallowed when I turned to face him. He looked so hurt and miserable. I didn’t want him to leave. I wanted us to hold each other. Because I missed him and he needed me. “No, stay.” I reached for his hand, caressing the pad of my thumb over his knuckles. “Please.”  
“It’s not your fault, Steve.” Abby murmured. “I’ll be in my room.”  
“Stevie?” I reached for his cheek. He smiled sadly at the brush of my fingers against the smooth skin.  
“Let’s get out of here. I need some air.”  
I nodded. “Let me just change my clothes.” I didn’t want him to be alone so I lead him by the hand to my bedroom. He sat down heavily with a huff. I unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it into my dirty pile. I shimmed out of the dress slacks and let them fall. I hadn’t heard him move but I felt his warmth press to my back.  
His arms wound around my middle, holding me tightly against him. He pressed his lips to my shoulder. “I don’t know what to do.”  
I turned in his arms, wrapping mine around his shoulders and holding him tightly to me. He buried his face in the bend of my neck. His shoulders shook beneath my arms. Hot tears rained into the dip of my collarbone. My fingers carded through his hair as I pressed gentle kisses to his forehead and temple. He calmed himself and pulled back to look at me through red-rimmed eyes.  
“It’ll be alright, baby.” I combed my fingers through his hair. “Just let me get dressed.” He nodded and sat back down. I wiggled into a pair of jeans and pulled a soft pale blue tee shirt on over my head then slipped my shoes on standing up then went to him. He sat with his head in his hands. I nudged his knees apart to stand between them, forcing him to look up. “Let’s go.”  
Steve stood, drawing in a deep breath through his nose as he did. “I’m a mess. I’m not usually like this.”  
Again, I combed my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, taking comfort in the action. “I know.” I smiled at him, letting my feelings for him show. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. Knocking softly on the door, I opened Abby’s bedroom door. “I’m going for a walk with Steve. Call me if you need me.”  
“I’m going over to Andy’s.”  
“Ok, sweetheart.” I hugged my best friend then kissed her cheek. Abby smiled sadly at Steve then closed her door. Our ride down the elevator was very different from the last time. Steve held me from behind, resting his forehead on my shoulder. His thumbs caressed lines up and down my stomach. Steve’s hand slipped into mine, lacing our fingers together and we walked in comfortable silence. I knew he would talk when he was ready to. And sure enough, after we’d been wandering the streets for the better part of two hours. He drew in a deep breath.  
“Does this mean you don’t want to see me anymore?”  
I slowed to a stop and turned to face him. “Why would you think that?” He shrugged. I stepped into him and cradled his face in my palms. “Steven Grant Rogers, I like you. A lot. For you.” I smoothed his cheeks with my thumbs. “Not because you’re Captain American or because you might have been my best friend’s grandfather. I like you because you’re kind and caring and strong. You’re funny and sweet and earnest. Not to mention you’re fucking hot as hell for being a century old. And you turn me on like no other man I’ve ever been with. So no, this does NOT mean I don’t want to see you anymore.” I kissed his lips, melting into him. His arms wrapped around me and some of the tension flowed out of him. “I’ve missed you so much over these two months.”  
Steve rested his forehead on mine. “I’ve missed you too.”  
I slipped my arms around his shoulders, teasing my fingers into the hair on the back of his skull. “I’m hungry, Rogers. Feed me.”  
“Whatever you need, doll.”   
We found an outdoor café to have an early dinner. Once Steve was secure in the fact that I still wanted to be with him, the dam broke.  
“I don’t know what to do about Abby.”  
“What do you mean?”  
He chewed thoughtfully, mulling over his words. “I’m not gonna lie, doll. It hurts and it’s disappointing that she’s not my granddaughter. I liked the idea of having someone to take care of.” He lifted a bite to his perfect pink lips then paused. “Besides you of course.”  
“Stevie, you don’t have to take care of me.”  
“You’re my best girl, Cassie. Of course, I’m gonna take care of you.” He paused again. “However you need.” He finally ate the bite on his fork, his eyes conveying a different hunger. I pressed my thighs together.  
He smirked as I drew in a shaky breath and let it out. “Baby, just because you’re not her grandfather doesn’t mean you can’t still be friends. You guys have formed a friendship over the last what four, five months? Just because DNA says you’re not family doesn’t mean you can’t still be a part of each other’s lives.” Steve nodded. “She’s hurting right now and probably just as messed up as she was at the start of all this. But give her time to work through it and I think you guys will be fine. But you need to tell her if you still want to be a part of her life.”  
Steve grinned. “Geez, you’re so amazing.” I blushed.  
“You would have worked it out. I’ve just known her for loads of years.” I laughed. “That shit called me grandma after our date.”  
Steve’s bray of a laugh had me giggling. “Wow, that’s pretty serious.” I bit my lip and looked down at my plate, pushing my food around with my fork. Steve cleared his throat. “So…uh…would that, I mean, would that have been a bad thing?”  
“What?” I sipped my wine and waited for Steve to explain, but he only blushed and looked down at his plate.  
Steve wiped his mouth then moved over into the seat next to me and took my hands in his, curling his fingers under mine. He brought them to his lips and began to pepper them with kisses. “I was worried that the Hydra attack scared you off. But you took it all in stride. And our chemistry is pretty damn amazing.” He looked me in the eyes. “I’d like to pursue something more with you.”  
I bit my lip and couldn’t suppress the giggle. “Steve, are you saying you want to go steady?” I winked and there was his bray of a laugh again.  
“You’re trouble.” I squeaked as he pulled me into his lap by his grip on my hands. He cupped my chin and looked me square in the eyes. “Call it whatever you want as long as you call me yours.” I grabbed the hair at the base of Steve’s skull and pulled him into a searing kiss. God, I’d missed the taste of him, the feel of his tongue wrestling with mine. He broke the kiss and searched my face. “Wanna get outta here, doll?”  
My tongue rolled over my lips, pinching the bottom one between my teeth. “Only if we’re going to your place.” Steve didn’t answer. He held up his hand to get the waiter’s attention. His eyes only left mine to look at my mouth.  
“Can I help you, Captain Rogers?”  
“We’d like the check please.”  
The waiter chuckled. “Right away, Captain.”  
Steve didn’t hold my hand on the way to his apartment. He held my body. His thick arm circled my waist and brought me close. Our steps were fluid as we walked, not bumping into each other but brushing our thighs against each other as we walked. His thumb rubbed small circles on my hip. I didn’t have much of a chance to look around his apartment.  
As soon as the door locked behind us, that arm around my waist spun my body flush against his. His lips crashed into mine. I whimpered, parting my lips to let him in. Rough palms skimmed down my sides to my ass. We moaned together as he grabbed both my ass cheeks, kneading them in large slow circles. His lips broke from mine to kiss and bite along my jaw. “Up.”  
“What?” He urged me upward. I gave a little hop and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on tightly. He carried me with no problem to his bedroom. Without ceremony, he dropped up both onto the mattress. His pelvis nudged my legs open and I was more than happy to accommodate him.  
“I sincerely hope you don’t like this shirt.” Before I could answer, he gripped the soft fabric at the neckline and pulled it apart. I squeaked in surprise, but began to moan as his mouth payed special attention to my collarbone. His calloused hands covered the lace cups of my bra and kneaded my tits more roughly than he had my ass. “I love your tits, Cassie.”  
Then he showed me. His long fingers plucked my tits from the bra. While his tongue and teeth lavished one nipple, his fingers pinched and tugged on the other, then he switched. I panted underneath his attention, pushing my hips up against his. He growled and ground his hard bulge against my cunt. The seam of my jeans dug into my dripping pussy through the thin fabric of my panties.  
I managed to say his name, carding my fingers through his hair as I arched my back. He moaned, scraping his teeth on my sternum. “You’re so fucking beautiful, doll.”  
“Steve…”  
“Hush, baby, I got you.”  
I bit my lip and lay back on the bed as his hot mouth trailed wet, open mouth kisses down my belly. He paused at my waistband. I leaned up to look down on him. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide in desire. I bit my lip as he popped the button of my jeans free. “Fuck, Steve, don’t tease me again. I can’t take it.”  
Steve shushed me then smirked that motherfucking half smile. I held my breath while he tugged the jeans off my hips and dragged them down my legs. He nestled between my thighs, his broad shoulders holding them open. He wouldn’t let me look away as he lowered his mouth to my cunt.  
“God, you’re so wet for me.”  
“Yes, Captain.” Steve closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip. When he opened them again, I froze in place. His mouth closed over the wet spot on my panties. His lips and tongue worked my labia through the panties, sucking and scraping his teeth. I whimpered but I couldn’t look away. He wouldn’t let me. Then he pushed his mouth deeper. My wet panties pushed in against my clit. He grazed his teeth over the bundle of nerves. The sound I made was unreal to my ears. “Steve…please, Captain.” I squeaked again as he covered my body, propping himself up with one arm while his other made quick work of the button and fly of his jeans. He shoved them down off his hips, until his cock popped free of the denim.  
His beautiful flushed face hovered over mine then he kissed me, slow and deep and tender. The silken head of his cock pushed through my folds. He eased in slowly. I didn’t know if he was naturally blessed or if the super soldier serum had done the blessing, but it was long and thick and he stretched me and filled me until I couldn’t breathe. His forehead pressed to mine; his face scrunched up in pleasure.  
Steve reached down grabbed my thigh to hold me open more, to let him go deeper before he drew back his hips agonizingly slow. The drag of his cock took my breath away.  
“Oh fuck.” I dug my nails into his biceps.  
He groaned. His body trembled with his control as he moved slow and precise. “Fuck, you’re so tight, baby.”  
I whimpered, my thighs beginning to shake. His grip tightened on my thigh. “You’re so fucking big. I can’t-“  
He shushed me, kissing my nose. “Yes, you can, babydoll.” He licked my lips. “Play with your clit. Get that pussy all nice and juicy for me.” I clenched at the things he was saying. He grunted. “Fuck, Cassie, you do that again and we’re gonna be done before we even start.”  
I laughed. He kissed me, grinning against my lips. I reached between us and stroked my clit. He kept his strokes slow and deep until we were both shaking. The pressure became too much. I clutched the hair at the back of his skull, pressing our open mouths together as the most intense orgasm of my adult life rolled through me. I keened his name, clinging onto him for dear life. His body shook harder, his breath coming in pants. He smashed our mouths together, groaning deep in his chest as he came.  
He rested his weight on me as we caught our breath. I twisted his hair between my fingers, gliding my toes along the inside of his thigh.  
“That was –“  
“-amazing.”  
“Well, I was going to say intense, but that’s a suitable adjective as well.” He chuckled and it shook my body. I grinned, squeezing him tighter with my arms and legs.  
He braced his elbows against the mattress and lifted up. We smiled at each other for what felt like forever. He brushed the hair from my face then began to kiss me. He rolled us onto his back. He sat up, shedding the jeans. I lay on his chest, listening to his strong heart beat under my cheek. He tucked one arm under his head, draping the other across my back to trace patterns on my ribs. I snuggled into his chest, tracing my own patterns on his smooth pectoral.  
“Steve?”  
“Yea, doll?”  
“I think I love you.”  
His fingers stilled. Neither of us moved. He drew in a deep breath, moving me with the action. “Good, because I think I love you too.”


	6. Epilogue

I leaned against the kitchen counter, taking a moment to take a breather. My heart thumped in my chest as I looked around the crowded apartment. Most of the people were Steve’s friends. I spotted Abby talking animatedly to Sam, her eyes shining and her face flushed. Sam was smirking with his body turned in toward her. If they weren’t a thing already, they would be.  
Strong arms wound around my waist and pressed me against the solid mass of Steve’s chest. He nuzzled the tip of his nose against my ear before his lips brushed it. “You ok?”  
I swallowed and nodded. My stomach gave a queasy flip. “Just a little nervous. Maybe some scared thrown in.”  
His deep chuckle rumbled through me, grounding me and soothing my frazzled nerves. “What is there to be scared of? I’m here.”  
“You have met some of your friends, right?” He chuckled again and kissed my ear. I took a deep breath. “Now is as good a time as any.”  
“Whenever you’re ready, doll.” Steve moved his body, allowing for me to stand up straight but he didn’t let me go. He rested his chin on my shoulder. “Guys!”  
Conversation continued for a moment longer. Then I whistled and they all turned to stare. I shifted nervously, but Steve squeezed me reassuringly then laid his palms flat against my belly. They were a warm, welcome, heavy weight. His thumbs rubbed vertical lines on my lower abdomen. “We just want to thank you all for coming. You know Steve loves to throw big barbecues.”  
The crowd chuckled. Steve kissed my neck. “She’s not wrong. But we have a reason for this one.”  
Tony raised an eyebrow. “The last time you two made a big to do, you told us you were getting married. What? Are you pregnant?”  
An amused chuckle moved swept through the crowd. Before I could respond, Natasha gasped. “You are! You’re pregnant.” She pointed, rather dramatically, at Steve’s hands on my stomach. The motion of his thumbs stopped.  
I glanced over my shoulder at my grinning husband. “Yes, yes we are.” The excited squeals and hugs, congratulations and back slaps began. I met Steve’s gaze over our friends. He might not have turned out to be my best friend’s grandpa, but he’d become so much more.


End file.
